foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails and Amy: Nuclear Moments (2010 video game)
Tails and Amy: Nuclear Moments (also known as Tails and Amy in 3D: Hit and Run! in U.K. and Europe) is first installment and remake of the original Tails and Amy (1994) video game, was graphic adventure comedy video game was developed by Telltale Games and original concept by Warren M. Richardson, the first 3D Tails and Amy series and franchise was to be published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, was released on November 2, 2010 (US/Canada) and November 3, 2010 (U.K. and Europe). Was release on ESRB M - Mature, PEGI-16 and BBFC 15, was named and internal memes. It's was voice actors of Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower and Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose, the story about of comic book new missing bigfoot and has coming, bigfoot are missing back in carnival to the life of Americana all 100 puzzle solving mystery. Gameplay The remake of Tails and Amy was 3D adventure game introduction loss money of point and click after loose into goose, when loose items and these eyes on cars, she's gone into travel to different locations in the game using their 1974 Citroën DS, has number into the spaceship coming down for Sam and Max, which your numbers when clicked on in-game will present a map of the United States with all the available locations the pair can travel to shown. As the game progresses, the number of locations on the map increases. In addition to the main game, Tails and Amy: Nuclear Moments includes several minigame. Some of these, such as a carnival game based on Whack-a-Mole but involving live rats, must be completed in order to receive new items and further the game's plot, while others, such as a car-themed version of Battleship, are entirely optional as to whether the player uses them. As with the majority of Sega adventure games, Tails and Amy: Nuclear Moments is designed so that the player characters cannot die or reach a complete dead-end on humorousness and homosexual. Plot Three months after the conclusion of Sonic Adventure 2, in which two super transformation the defeated the Finalhazard and saved the Space Colony ARK shut down from crashing into Earth. Act I of V: The Ballad of Freelance Police The game opens with story of March 2, 1978, the characters Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose, the two freelance polices are privates in New York City, has freelance to the money, the map major missing flying surges, has good life and death, when police dead down on been enough, has gone meet truth sequence, after minds into house, when knew loss money in their death scents, mostly close to 1974 Citroen DS, in their such as a car-themed version of Battleship. The maps of United States, all the thinking are masters money, in name has gone, the name Professor Pickle (voiced by Chirstopher Lloyd), his frights compassion from the phase of planet, the many grounded and loss money, for the loss money and mastermind, for the god and his good evil. Chief Ralph (voiced by Michael J. Fox), a called "Snuckey's" for loose about death scent, in their former editor-in-chief of "P.A.R.I. (Political Agency Readings and Internals)" member Dr. Mary Stuarts (voiced by Janet Waldo), has new began longest down and most closely to "Snuckey's" inside diner. Act II of V: Close Encounters Tails and Amy goes to Remote Robot, like many TV and games such as Christopher George in The Immortal, Zork and Shinobido: Way of the Ninja, has gone enough frontier, touch and going home down has like, Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock). Being awake of Tails and Amy fights body weapons on Browning Hi-Power and playing car through 1974 Citroen DS, fights antagonist Doctor Eggman playing weapon on Universal Machine Gun Model 1959 cars through 1966 Volkswagen Beetle. Seven months later, the nuclear moments into at last, in their good staying hands-off nuclear weapons, Professor Pickle another down frontier human, his golden earth, has minimize killer morning times. Act III of V: The Lost Controllers Gerald Robotnik (voiced by John Cleese) and G.U.N. leaders Commander (voiced by Steve Martin), has gathering together into staying handle, has gone into the spaceship. Tails and Amy getting controller police human, these about of comic book new warm, missing bigfoot and has coming back to the home, bigfoot are missing back in carnival to the life of Americana. Meanwhile, when back to the home, has life in cowboy, his gone into the life of coming back, Tails and Amy returns beyond Doctor Eggman returning home of longest down, has burger school on the all gags and new work on dead-end. Longest times on god and the good evil, has find mysterious center, she's gone on Tails and Amy back regards on all bullying gangs secrets, at last, Tails and Amy she's gone earth into the life and phrase of planets, all defeat mean street human at the small faucets apples of Metal Sonic (voiced by Richard Martin) and Bigfoot (voiced by James Hounds and Ann Mann). Act IV of V: Fictions of the Warrior Tails and Amy returning home, has new began before nice, Doctor Eggman she's gone to Tails and Amy coming master, all 30,000 money and new moments such as 200,000 coins, has new 5,000 pesos in the United States, has good showdown and after defeat. However, his good home, Professor Pickle has died, his passed away, the death after on Professor Pickle has killing died, has implementation, his good home, whenever said house into kidnapped by Tails and Amy meet Doctor Eggman. Finally, after the coming back hands, has saying loose nuclear moments, Tails and Amy meet Doctor Eggman has cemetery signed by home, has dreaming yours into the life money, has died into the graves, something has winning season, back to the believe in love, the coming back into graves. The must you're antagonist Metal Sonic has final boss, in their Tails, Amy Rose and Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman playing weapons on machine guns, Amy Rose playing books and Tails playing cars on 1974 Citroen DS, the boss Metal Sonic weapons on handgun and playing cars on their 1972 Cadillac Eldorado, Metal Sonic has death into crash car on fire down, has fire car. Act V of V: The Rise and Falls of Nuclear Moments In their last scene of Tails and Amy, Doctor Eggman has loosing left home, has sneaking games has right house, his moment on all tree and forest, hit the road on their lost legendary. The final scene, has human getting, Chief Ralph and Mary Stuarts has Doctor Eggman, Tails and Amy thanking stopping dying moment, post-WWII apocalypse in living dreaming, before Heroes Chronicles, has beyond such as the final death scents and minigames, Whack-a-Mole. Alternative ending Alternative ending with Tails and Amy kissing, mint herb meeting Chief Ralph has candy, Chief Ralph his return two bigfoot and she's gone G.U.N. leaders Commander, must you're Commander and his dreaming into skying greatest home, has walking into Gerald Robotnik waved hello to Tails and Amy, has new cold been, Chief Ralph has longest world, included frozen block of Metal Sonic and Professor Pickle, Chief Ralph waved goodbye Doctor Eggman on their car, Doctor Eggman said, "Tails and Amy, don't wait back home now, let's go car!", has goodbye memes. The games ends with Tails and Amy, when city into life of sunshine days at 3:20-pm, Chief Ralph saying goodbye to Tails and Amy Rose, has living home into Mary Stuarts says, "Goodbye Tails and Amy, remembered farewell, don't looking into my mind the car!", Tails and Amy back to normal in cars on New York City, Commander said, "Thanks again into the home, by the times of loss money!", Chief Ralph said, "Goodbye Doctor Eggman, bye Tails and Amy Rose, goodbye, bye, bye forever, goodbye forever!", a few hours on closing credits scene after sequel. Voice cast (incomplete) * Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower (voice) * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice) * Chirstopher Lloyd as Professor Pickle (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Chief Ralph (voice) * Janet Waldo as Dr. Mary Stuarts (voice) * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman (voice) * John Cleese as Gerald Robotnik (voice) * Steve Martin as G.U.N. Leaders Commander (voice) * Richard Martin as Metal Sonic/Bully #5/Bully #6/Doctor/Medic #1/School #5/School #6/Additional Voices (voice) * James Hounds as Bigfoot #1/Cop #1/Cop #2/Policeman #1/Policeman #2/Boy #1/Boy #2/Bully #3/Bully #4/Medic #2/School #3/School #4 (voice) * Ann Mann as Bigfoot #2/Girl #1/Girl #2/Bully #1/Bully #2/Nurse/School #1/School #2/Additional Voice Talents (voice) * David Mackenzie as Additional Voice Talents (voice) * Annie MacDonald as Additional Voices (voice) Credits Main article: Tails and Amy: Nuclear Moments credits